


wizard`s breakfast

by space1izard



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Food, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space1izard/pseuds/space1izard
Summary: Chota and Noi`s morning conversation





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn you visitor - I still learn English so my vocabulary might be not very extensive and my grammar also pretty bad, sorry for any possible mistakes!

The smell of rose lotion and fresh coffee …Chota was sipping from his cup while lazy turning a page of fashion magazine when he noticed another person in room  
“Oh, good morning Noi-chan!”  
“Hey”  
After filling the whole giant plate with food, Noi sat down and started to devour. It looked like she hasn`t ate for 3 million years.  
“Dealing with hangover?”  
“No. I mean yeah but I`m also hungry as hell. I just finished morning trainings with sempai!” She was finishing the soup and already got a chicken leg in her hand.  
“You guys are always keeping yourself in shape! That is so cool. “  
“That`s what we do, right. And what about you?”  
“What about me, Noi-chan?” Chota raised his eyes on Noi in front of him.  
“I noticed..why am I even starting this dialogue..Well I noticed that you was very sad tomorrow`s evening. I mean I thought you get used to..you know, rejection? And you still seem not very as usual too me. Is it really you or some impostor cross-eyes spy?!” She stared at Chota with her mouth full of roasted chicken and rice and very serious face.  
Chota giggled and closed the magazine.  
“Yes. It is 100% of me. I don`t know I just had a bit of climax I guess.”  
“Maybe you should try to work on getting yourself what you desire so much *Noi made an annoyed face after thinking about her cousin* instead of pitying yourself or being obnoxious fanatic as you always do?”  
Chota sighed and turned his face to the window. He seemed obviously distressed now.  
“Don`t sulk! You know it`s true so do not act like a spoiled princess you are!” She nearly choked on soba noodle which she just started. Raising a voice was dangerous while you eat. The hangover must`ve been got her really tight if she cared about this stupid bird-man feelings. “You can be a really good mage and fighter and than he`ll definitely notice you, you silly!”  
“Noi-chan I appreciate your concern but..*he took a deep breath and squeezed a cup* .. I really love myself the way I am. I don`t think I am a bad mage and I always aspire to help En! And as much as I love him, I `d never change myself for the ghostly chance of him liking me. I want him to like me as I truly am. I`m a full grown person with estabilished mind after all.” He looked back at Noi who loudly chewed a shrimp .  
“You know what. Okay. I get it now. You both are so egocentric so you actually worth each-other. I`m done here”  
“ I am not..  
“Oh Chota please! Don`t make me listening this all over again. My head hurts and I`, regretting our chat`s topic. And my food is also almost over, make me some of your tea if you don`t mind”  
“ Of course! I`ll make you my best anti-hangover one! You`ll be like new.”


End file.
